ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Seventh 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Movie expected to gross $900 worldwide
The seventh installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part One) is expecting to gross $900 million worldwide from a global box office, and may not become the most successful film in the franchise, as it will fall short from the expected $1.1 billion worldwide, due to cancellation for 3D releases. The eighth and final installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part Two) will still be in 3D as it opens in theaters next summer on July 8, 2011. The first installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First grossed $969 million worldwide, from it's November 2000 release, where it was the highest-grossing film of that year, but with $311 million, it was only the fhighest-grossing film in that year. Also the first installment is currently the highest-grossing film domestically, internationally and worldwide in the franchise. The last film, which is the sixth installment Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland grossed $929 million worldwide, from it's July 2009 release, where it was the third highest-grossing film of that year behind Avatar and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, while it was the third in the US of that year with $309 million behind Avatar and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Also, the film is the second highest-grossing film into the franchises. The fifth installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power grossed $932 million worldwide, from it's July 2007 release, becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2007 behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and also fifth in the US with $302 million behind Spider-Man 3, Shrek the Third, Transformers and finally Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, the fourth installment released November 2005, grossed $891 million worldwide, and $300 million, both second highest-grossing film of 2005 behind Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire worldwide and Stars Wars III' domestically. The second installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, released in November 2001, grossed $875 million worldwide, second place worldwide behind Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (aka Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in US) and $275 million domestically, third to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (aka Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in US) and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King. And the second installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, released in November 2003, is the franchise's lowest grossing film to date with $791 million, as well as the third highest-grossing film of the year worldwide behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Findng Nemo, and the fifth of that year domestically behind Return of the King, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and The Matrix Reloaded. All together, all of the films grossed nearly $2 billion in the US, and a worldwide total of $4.5 billion worldwide, becoming the third highest-grossing film franchises of all-time behind James Bond and Harry Potter. The sixth and final installment is expecting to help the franchise to become king of the world, because of the young actors are remaining Hollywood's Youngest Stars for their franchises making a lot of money.